Partial support is requested for the Second International Workshop and Conference on Transplantation Genetics of Primates. The organizing committee consists of Drs. Richard S. Metzgar, H. F. Seigler and Frances E. Ward of Duke University and the Yerkes Primate Research Center. The workshop is to be held at the Yerkes Primate Research Center, Emory University, Atlanta, Georgia from September 2-15, 1973. The conference will follow the workshop and will be held at the Sheraton-Biltmore Hotel in Atlanta, Georgia on September 16-18, 1973. The First Workshop and Conference on Transplantation Genetics of Primates was held at Rijswijk, The Netherlands in September 1971.